To Find Ones Self
by 15LMDR
Summary: Lucy and Lenore are like sisters. Lucy is over-excitable and dramatic while Lenore is funny and brave. After going to see a movie the girls stumble across a man and a woman being kidnapped by the Kraang. Lenore acts without think by jumping into the portal with Lucy in tow. They escape, but at the cost of Lucy being mutated. Co-written with Quaser, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first co-written story with the one and only, awesome , spectacular writer...Quaser! And also, if you have read my other story, yes its the same Lenore from there. Its just a different situation for this story, and she's older. Also, make sure you check out Quaser's profile if you want a good TMNT story to follow.** **Alright, disclaimer!** **I, nor Quaser, own TMNT. (wouldn't that be cool?!) I just own Lenore and Quaser owns her OC Lucy.** **Enjoy this first chapter that was written by the amazing Quaser!** "Coming Lenore!" I shout from my bedroom. I slip on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and a scarlet top. My tattoo is only just visible above the neckline of my shirt. I grab my black leather jacket off my desk- chair. Ever since I read the 'Divergent' trilogy I wanted to look like a Dauntless soldier. I rip open my door and speed down the stairs. I pause briefly at a picture of my dad and to pet my pet turtle Mino before running down the hall and out the door.

Lenore is sitting on the steps of my attached home looking out into the traffic. I lock the door quickly and tap her on the shoulder. "Made it!" I gasp from all the running. "Took ya time." Lenore jokes. She stands up from where she was sitting on the steps and together we walk down my street. "Ready to go see 'Divergent' again?" I ask Lenore. "Calm down Lucy! We've already seen it like, ten times." She smiles. "No!" I grumble. "Only eight."

/Time Skip/

"Oh my gosh that was AMAZING!" I screech running out of the theater. "Just like the last eight times." Lenore grumbles. I resume into meaningless fan-girling about the movie as we walk down the street leading back to Lenore's home. "Wait." I grab Lenore's shoulder and turn her to look at the scene playing out before my eyes. She stops. And she stares.  
A man and a woman are being forced into a glowing purple portal. That's not even the worst part. That man was my dad.

/Lenore POV/

Lucy forced me to look into and alley. I froze. My mom was being forced into a purple void. Lucy was staring too. But not at my mom. At her Dad. I tore my eyes from mom and grabbed Lucy's hand. "MOM!" I scream. "MOMMY!" I rush at the robot dragging her into the purple triangle. I scream at the closing void and decide to dive into it. Lucy follows me through the void and into darkness.

/Lucy POV/

My eyes flutter open and I take in my surrounding. Cold metal walls, pink neon lights around the top of the cell and a small table with various vials and torture tools on it. I stand up and try to walk towards them. Tight cuffs around my wrists bind me to the wall behind me. My legs are bound too. I can't see Lenore but I can feel her presence in the next room all somewhere close. The door to my cell creaks open and droids like the one in the alleyway enter, They are holding a glowing green vial in their robotic hands. "Kraang is ready to begin the experiment one the subject known as the 'Test Subject.'" The robot says. It nears me and I scream. My scream rings in my ears as the vial is poured onto the front of my shirt. The droids turn around and put the empty vial down on the small tale. "The test know to Kraang is complete. The mutation shall begin shortly." The root who poured the liquid onto me says before it unlocks my hands and feet before they leave my small cell. As soon as the droid leaves I begin to feel a heavy tingling in my chest where the liquid was poured. It quickly turns into a raging fire and I let out another scream.

/Change POV to Lenore/

I can hear Lucy's screams echo throughout my cell as I lie with my head against the wall. "LUCY!" I shout, "LUCY ARE YOU OKAY?!" I shout again I wait for awhile and I hear heavy sobbing through the wall. "YEAH!" More sobs come through the wall as she answers my question. "ARE YOU TIED UP?" I yell. I need to know this if we are to have any chance of escape. "N-NO! Is her answer. "GET OUT OF YOUR CELL! IM IN THE NEXT ONE!" I shout to her. I just hope Lucy isn't in too bad a state to get out of the door. I hear nothing for a good eight minutes before I hear a rattling sound on my door. "Lucy!" I gasp. Lucy opens the door but doesn't enter. I can't see anything but her shaking form illuminated in the purple neon.

She steps carefully inside and my eyes widen. "L-Lucy?' I ask. She is no longer the pretty blueish-black haired girl I knew but a green-skinned blue haired freak. I gasp. She steps back. In her hand is a tattered piece of her black jacket and red shirt. She now has a shell adorning her back and a plastron along her front. Remints of her blue skinny jeans hang from her now muscled green legs. Just above the plastron covering her breasts a black dove sits. Her tattoo from last year. "I look like shite (1) don't I." She says downheartedly. "Na, you could be worse," I tell her. I know this is a lie. She moves over to where I'm sitting and snaps the locks with a pair of metal tongs. They were on the table on my room she tells me. Together we hobble out of my cell. Halfway down the hall she doubles over and vomits. "I-I don't feel so well." She tells me. "I see that. Let's get you to safety." I tell her, tugging her up and pulling her along the hall and out of a abandoned fire escape.

/Lucy's POV/

We climb out of the fire escape and onto the dim alley way. I'm too freakish to walk on the streets so I tell Lenore. She nods and pries a sewer lid off a man-hole cover. I climb down it and Lenore follows me. "Where to now?" I ask her. I can't go back to the surface yet. I don't think I can ever.

Lenore leads me through the sewers clamping her nose. "I don't know. Lets just explore for now." She says in the voice you make when you hold your nose shut. I can't really smell the place. It all smells like food to me. I stop again and vomit some more. I still feel terrible from being changed. I feel dizzy now too. "Lenore," I gasp before slumping to my feet and passing out.

/Lenore's POV/

Lucy slumps to the ground after stammering my name. "Lucy!" I yell. My voice echoes throughout the sewer as I bend down to check her pulse. She's still breathing but she looks, as she said, like shit. I yell for help but my voice echoes through the sewers. "HELP!" I try again. This time pattering noises of feet approach me. I look into the darkness and four turtles that look like male versions of Lucy appear.

"What's wrong?" One of them ask. I don't know how to reply. **There you have it! Wasn't it a great beginning!? And the next time you hear from this story, it'll be my turn to write. Until then, R &amp; R! Good reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- To find Ones Self

**Hello fellow readers! Now it's my turn to write. Ready for this? **

**But first, the usual disclaimer...**

**I, nor Quaser, owns TMNT. I only own Lenore and Quaser owns her OC Lucy.**

**Chapter 2**

~Lenore's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There were four giant creatures, that looked like turtles, standing around me and Lucy.

I was too shocked to notice that one of them said something.

"Hello, is your friend alright?" the turtle with the blue mask asked.

"Of course her friend is alright Leo, a person would just nap after all that puking." the turtle with a red mask said,dripping with sarcasm, to the turtle, who I suppose was called Leo.

I noticed that Lucy and I were in a shadowy spot, so the creatures may not know what Lucy looks like in her new being.

"Please, can you help her?" I said to them. I had to get Lucy somewhere to regain her health. Maybe these turtles could help. And if they didn't and tried something funny, they'd get a serious butt-kicking from me.

"Hi I'm Mikey, I just wanna say that I like your accent. And what's yours and your friend's name?" another voice came from a turtle that seemed to have looked the youngest with an orange mask. I guessed he was excited to see two girls, probably his first time. The red masked turtle then smacked 'Mikey' on the back of his head for his comment.

"Um, thanks. Mines is Lenore and hers is Lucy." I replied to the question.

_Wait, did I just tell them our names?! Lenore, you bloody idiot! Do I actually trust these guys?_

Mikey seemed like a good guy I guess. But this was serious, Lucy needed help, immediately.

"Can you please just help my friend." I said with a pleading voice.

"Absolutely. You just need to trust us to carry her so we can take you both to our home." the voice came from the turtle who was called 'Leo'. His voice was calm, I actually really liked how it sounded. His eyes were what really caught my attention. I was a sucker for blue eyes. But he was a turtle creature, and with the situation right now there was no time to mingle with him.

_C'mon Lenore, get it together. Lucy is in need of medical help and you already have googly eyes for a humanoid turtle._

I thought to myself.

"Okay. But once you see her... well, you might not be too surprised." I thought that maybe these turtles have seen another of their...I suppose _kind_, of their species, it shouldn't be a surprise to them.

Boy, was I wrong. All of them had shocked looks on their faces as soon as they came closer and I put Lucy in a more clearer spot.

"Woah dudes! It's another mutant turtle! And she's so pretty!" the turtle with the orange mask said in awe. He then earned another smack in the head by the red masked turtle. Now that I take a closer look at Lucy she actually didn't look that bad for a humanoid turtle. Besides the little bit of vomit she had on her new plastron.

"Amazing! That must've been why she vomited and passed out. Was she recently turned into this?" the purple masked turtle asked me.

I nodded to him shocked that he would know this.

"Well, we'll take her to my lab and make sure she gets the treatments she needs." he had said to me.

"Are you crazy Donnie! We can't trust her. You don't know if they're a part of a mission for the Kraang or something." the red masked turtle yelled at the purple masked one. He definitely didn't hide the fact that he didn't trust us. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't you see she needs help! HELP HER PLEASE!"

I usually don't randomly yell, but my sister, my best friend, needed help and in the state she was in, I didn't know where to begin to help her. I lost it and just started sobbing for my friend. How _was_ I supposed to help Lucy? I knew she couldn't be seen up on top in public. She'd be considered a freak &amp; be taken to be tested on by scientists.

I woke up from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can help. Raph, give me a hand here will ya?" he directed to the red masked turtle called Raph. Leo held Lucy by her arms, and Raph held her by her feet. Though Raph was obviously not pleased to bring us to his home.

I nodded to Leo, carrying Lucy by her arms. "Thank you. Please hurry, she may not have much time."

I would've just carry Lucy myself, but now that she was a humanoid turtle, she now had a shell that added a little weight on her.

I then just started following the humanoid turtles to wherever their home was.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Shit, what the hell happened?"

I started waking up with the most painful headache I've ever had. And the worst part was how everything was coming back to me all at once.

The strange robot pouring that green stuff all over me. And how it stung all over my body with a burning sensation. It was the worst feeling. And how I looked afterwards. I was some kind of freak now.

I look down at my body to see a turtle looking body. My tattoo was still there, but with my new light green skin and light yellow chestplate. I also had 3 fingers and 3 toes on my feet, with my legs and arms being a little more muscled. Could I look anymore like a freak?

Just then I remembered Lenore and I walking through the sewers, me throwing up, and passing out on the ground.

Wait, where was Lenore? I looked around my surroundings and it seemed like it was another lab. It had vials of some science stuff on a table, by some computer with posters of the human body and a body of the inside of a turtle?

Okaaay, hopefully it's not another torture lab. Though, there wasn't any devices or tools like that.

There was a warm cloth on my head and decided to keep it there while getting up to go find Lenore. Maybe head hurt like hell.

Just then, two giant sliding doors opened revealing Lenore holding a tray that had different types of medicine.

"Lenore! Where are we? What happened to my dad and your mom?" I started shooting questions at her.

"Relax Lucy. We're in a safe place trust me. I don't know where our parents are, but we'll look for them later. Geez, you were really worrying me. Thank God you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I need to know where my dad is, i'll be fine then. So we don't know where our parents are?" I ask her with a hint of sadness in my voice and my eyes glistening with tears now.

"No, but don't worry Lucy. We _will _find them." she says pulling me in for a hug.

"That's a promise."

"Can we do it so that you mean it?" I ask her. Whenever either of us makes a promise to each other, we always do this. To us its more sincere.

"Luce.."

"Do it so that you mean it." I said more sternly.

"Okay fine." she replies.

We break from the hug and she tells me, with her foot in the ready to do our thing.

"I ,Lenore Rose Acqua, promise you, Lucy Elizabeth-Jane McOnaa, that we will find your dad and my mom and kick some serious butt to whoever had taken them in the first place."

She gave me a stomp on the foot. Then I stomped on her foot. She stomps on my foot again. Then I stomp on her foot once more. Yep, hurts every time. Ever since we saw the episode of Shake It Up, where two best friends used what they call "slap swear", Lenore and I started using our own thing called "stomp swear". It might sound stupid, but it's also fun. In a way.

We both groaned afterwards of the pain and rubbed our toes. But I noticed as I was rubbing my toe, it was a strange feeling to have a new 3 toed foot. I just looked down at my new body, not pleased with it, with a long look on my face. I guess Lenore saw this because she quickly pulled me into a hug again.

"Hey, you know you don't look that bad. You still have that bad-ass looking tattoo and your eyes have the exact same beautiful shine they always had. And you're still like my sister, my best friend."

I was touched by her words. Maybe this could work out.

Just then, we were interrupted by what looked to me like another giant turtle that looked like me, but was a guy. I gasped at the turtle standing in front of me and Lenore.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling, Lucy?" he said to me. I just kept looking at him.

"I'm fine." I said, staring at the strange being before me. What I thought was weird though, was how Lenore wasn't affected by the looks of him.

"Hey Leo, she's doing okay." Lenore replied to 'Leo', grabbed me by the hand, and started walking towards the blue masked turtle.

"Well Lucy, this is Leonardo. Leonardo, Lucy." She introduced us.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lucy. And please, call me Leo." Leo told me. What did he mean by 'finally'? I wasn't asleep that long. Was I?

"Um, what do you mean by 'finally'?" I asked him. I just was curious as to why he would say that.

"Oh, well you've been sleeping for quite some time now so-" he didn't get to finish because Lenore interrupted him.

"OK Leo, I think I can take it from here." she said to him. She then turned to me,ready to say something. She takes a deep breath.

"Luce, there's something I have to tell you before you meet the others." Lenore looked at me with a worried look on her face. Obviously, something was up.

"Okay, just don't freak out too much when you hear this, kay? ." she looked at me with a stern look.

"Okay well spill it. What it is it?" I said, getting anxious.

"Well...you remember passing out in that sewer line right?"

I nodded.

"Afterwards Leo and his brothers helped you out and one of his brothers was a sort of doctor. So he looked you over and that strange chemical that you came in contact with, and turned you into what you are now.." she said gesturing her hands toward me, talking about my new state of being.

"..apparently you couldn't take its effects on you, and that's why you got sick and passed out. And that led to you being asleep for 4 weeks."

What the hell! Four fucking weeks! That's how long I was out!? Gee I wonder what I missed these past few weeks.

~Lenore's P.O.V ~

Hopefully Lucy will take the news easy once I tell her that Leo and I are an item. I'll just have to see once I tell her after I introduce her to the others.

**Well there you have it. And in case for some of the peeps who don't know what an "item" is, it's when two people are together. Or at least that's my definition of it. Hopefully you guys don't mind them being together within a matter of weeks knowing each other. Let's just say they started going out a day before Lucy woke up. And hint hint, not all the romance is about them. Until then, the next chapter will be written by the magnificent Quaser. R&amp;R! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps! This is another chapter made by the famous Quaser! Now..disclaimer. **

**Me nor Quaser own TMNT. I only own Lenore and Quaser owns her OC Lucy. **

**Enjoy peeps!**

**Chapter 4**

^^^^^^Lucy POV^^^^^^  
"What did I miss?" I ask. Lenore seems to not hear me cause her face is furrowed in thought. She shakes her head slightly and looks at me. "Sorry?" She asks. "Nothing." She turns to 'Leo.'  
Tell the others Lucy's awake and I'll get her ready for them." She says as Leo leaves. He nods and slips out the doors. Wait, did she say get me ready? "What did you just say?" I ask, slightly angered. "Did you say get me ready?!" Lenore's eyes widen. "Oops! Did it come out like that? Sorry Luce!" I grin. Lenore slaps me. "Lets go." She says and she helps me get up from the bed I was sitting on and across the room. "Ready?" She asks. "Ready." I say. I couldn't be any less ready.  
Four male humanoid turtles sit on a couch looking at us. My eyes widen and I almost fall over. I grip Lenore's shoulder and she flinches. "Hi! I'm Mikey! Nice to see you up! Are you hungry?" An orange masked turtle chirps at me. "Uh, hi?" I reply. I'm still shocked to see more of… well...My kind.  
"Nice to meet you all, I guess." I say. My vision is still kinda blurry from waking up. 'Mikey' rushes up and gives me a hug. I'm a little startled at the physical contact with another being and go ridged. Mikey pulls away and grins sheepishly.  
"Sorry." He says looking at the ground. "Its okay." I return. "I'm Lucy." I tell him, he probably already knows this if Leo knew my name. "I'm Mikey!" He chirps immediately. my attention turns back to the other turtles. I raise my eyebrow at them. "And you are?" I ask.  
"Donatello or Donnie, Nice to meet you Lucy." I smile at him, he seems nice enough. I look at the red-banded turtle. He glares back. "Sorry about my brother, he's Raph." I smile at Leo. I nod at Raph and glare back at him. "So where are we?" I ask Lenore who is now standing next to Leo. "In the sewers of New York." Leo replies. "Uh Luce," Lenore begins. My smile fades. "What?" I ask. I hate it when she keeps things from me.  
"Me and Leo are dating." God! Lenore! What the F*** ! "Lenore! You Bitch!" Escapes my lips Everyone stares at me. After that the words keep flowing"Three weeks! Wow! You really are immature!" I scream. I close my eyes to stop the tears but they break free from my tightly shut lids. I suppress a scream and sprint out of the room, my arm covering my eyes.  
I can hear everones foot-steps following me but I run harder. Tears streaming out of my eyes and flying behind me. I skid around a corner and down another passage. I double over and gasp for breath. I can no longer hear the steady footsteps of the group but instead un-nerving silence.  
I sit on my knees and sob. I know I shouldn't be angry at anyone but I feel torn inside. More and more tears flow from my eyes and I sob into my tattered jacket. I don't even notice him put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, It's okay." He cooes. I stop crying and ask "Whos there?" He sighs and bends down next to me. I look into his worried baby-blue eyes.  
"It's just Me. I heard you crying and I told the others I'd go back to the Lair." I hug him. "I barely know you and all I've done is yell but you still came to help me? Why?" He smiles. "I didn't want you to miss out on pizza." He grins and I burst into laughter. "Dude, your crack-up!" I exclaim and he smiles at me with his innocent eyes. "Lets go back, I'll race you!"  
Mikey ends up tieing with me neck and neck. As we rush through the entrance we both collapse onto the couch laughing. "Your so fast Lucy!" He exclaims. "Dude, your faster!" I smirk. "I'm hungry as a horse!" I say as my stomach rumbles.  
Mikey grins even wider, I'm worrying now if his face will split from all the grinning. "I'll tell April to buy us some pizza." I grin. "Cool! Now, whats it like being like, a ninja?" He goes serious. "Totally amazing." We both burst out laughing again and he calls this April person.  
I stand up and look around the room, I didn't see it before. There a few pinball machines in the corner and posters on the wall. Two doorways lead off of this room and both don't have doors. I move back to the couch and fall back on it. "Hey Mikey?" He looks up at me. "Could I go get some stuff from apartment?"  
Pretty soon we're both leaping over alleyways and towards my apartment. Me stop on the roof of it and Mikey throws a ninja star at the street light, blacking the street out. We climb down the side of the building and onto the street. I run up to the door and dig around in the remainents of my black jeans. I pull out a key and shove it into the lock and twist.  
The door swings open and me and Mikey rush inside. I slam to the door and tear towards my pet turtle, Mino. I scoop her up and whisper to her. Mikey smiles. "Raph has a pet turtle called Spike." I grin, "Mines called Mino." I give Mino to Mikey to hold while I run into the kitchen and grab a empty cloth shopping bag.  
I run up the stairs and and shut the door of my room. "I'm changing!" I yell to Mikey and I rip open my draws. I scramble through them and turn to my cupboard. I open it and look through it. I tahe off the remainents of my clothes off and look in the mirror.  
A pale yellow plastron covers my torso stopping above my breasts. Its a sort of front-only leotard. My back is covered my a shell. I cock my head and decide that I don't need clothing. I dump my blue nail polish in the bag.  
I put my signed copy of the Divergent trilogy in the bag too and a cute blue mini-dress I ws going to wear to the school dance in too. I put the one picture of Mom I have in my bag too and leave my room. Mikey is looking around down stairs. "You have any pizza?" He asks. "Sorry dude, I ran out a few nights ago, plus Lenore told me it'd make me sick."  
I chuckle. I'm about done and my bag is pretty full. I grab the picture of me and dad on the counter and place it on the top of my bag. "Kay, I'm done." Mikey smiles. "Lets get back before the get worried." I grin. "Race you."  
We runs laughing into the Lair, Mikey carrying my bag and me carrying Mino. Everyone is looking worried in the main room. The turn and look at us and my and Mikey's smiles dissapear. "We're in trouble aren't we?" He asks. "Yep." Raph says, looking at Mino.  
I stare at him and pull Mino to my chest. Her Brown and black shell glints in the light. Mikey gives me the bag and I take it to the kitchen table, aware that everyone's eyes are on me. I push my three fingered hand in and feel around until my hand close around the edge of 'Alleigent, ' the only thing I feel like doing is reading it.  
I sit down in a chair and open it to the first page. The life of Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton fill the world around me. I feel peoples eyes slip off me and onto Mikey. I have a feeling he will take most of the blame.  
I'm lying on the bed in the second spare room. All the lights are off and the others are asleep. I lie awake in the bed thinking about the day. "Lets get back before the other get worried." "Race you." Our laughter filled the sewer tunnels.  
A tapping on my door alerts my attention to it. Lenore comes in. "Lucy I-" She begins. "No Lenore, I should be sorry." I get up and engulf her in a hug. "Sisters?" I ask.  
"Sisters." She confirms.

**Wasn't that the best chapter! Looksie here that Lucy and Mikey are getting along _pretty _well huh? Next time, its gonna be my turn. See you then! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again peeps! Last chapter was written by Quaser, so you know what that means...it's my turn to write! I must apologize for taking so damn long so I am so sorry for the wait. Hope you guys are enjoying our story so far though. And I just saw that last chappie said "Chapter 4". That's my fault, THIS is Chapter 4. I'm an idiot now and then.**

**Disclaimer, me nor Quaser owns TMNT. Just our OC's. I own Lenore and Quaser owns Lucy. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

~Lenore's P.O.V ~

The whole day has passed after Lucy has met the turtles, and she had yet three more people she had to meet.

Everyone was gathered around in the dojo, the turtle's work out room or something like that, to see the meeting and how Lucy will take it.

She had a shocked face when seeing Master Splinter, or his human name Hamato Yoshi, the turtle's father, also a humanoid rat.

"Hello, it is a pleasure finally meet you Miss Lucy. It is good to see you awake. I am surprised to meet another of my son's kind." he told Lucy.

"Hi...same here." she replies, sounding dubious. Unsure of what was standing in front of her. "Well, I mean I don't have sons, so I can't say that I met another of my son's kind, but you know..I'm just shocked.'' she finally stated.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. My sis was funny when she spoke fast. It was cute. I suppose I wasn't the only one finding it funny since the others were either chuckling too, or just smiling.

"I know dude, when I first saw him I was pretty psyched. But I pretty much handled it like it was nothing. " said Casey Jones, the turtle's second human friend.

"Yeah, you fainting seemed like you were handling it pretty well." said Donnie, obvious sarcasm there.

"So did your screaming." added Raph.

"And April had to slap you to wake you up." snickered Mikey.

"Can it guys." said April O'Neil, the turtle's first human friend.

"Well..." Lucy was beginning to say, while her shocked face was going away. "I guess I can't expect anything else shocking after me getting turned into.." she looked down at herself "well, this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Luce." I told her, hearing how she said it.

"But, I'm not. I actually accept what I am now. And now that I know that people like you exist..." she referred to the turtles and Master Splinter, "I don't feel alone in this."

I was overwhelmed when she said this. Shocked, since she didn't even ask if it was possible for her to turn back to normal. But glad she doesn't see herself a monster. I guess we both surprised each other of this predicament. Me, dating a mutant turtle for only 6 days after meeting him 3 weeks prior. And her saying how she accepts what she is now, _without _asking for help to change her back.

But I had to admit, what happened between Leo and I _was _immature. I don't know what possessed me to say yes to him when he asked me to be with him, but I couldn't say no. But why? Even after 6 days, I still ask myself that question. I was sure to talk with Leo about it later.

"Well you know Lucy, there is a type of retro-mutagen. It can take a few months though, but it can turn you back to normal." said Donnie, interrupting my thoughts.

He explained to me, after he was done taking care of Lucy when she got sick when him and his brothers found us, that there was an alien race called the Kraang. And long story short, they brought something called mutagen that turns things here on Earth into monsters. But later the turtles found out there was retromutagen.

"It's alright Donnie." Lucy replied. And I don't know if it was me, but I swear I thought I saw Donnie actually blush when Lucy said his nickname.

"I think it'll be cool to be a turtle. But really, all I care about is finding my dad and Lenore's mom."

She was right. The past few weeks I wanted so badly to leave the sewers to find our parents. But when I asked to leave to search for them, Leo says I had to stay just for precaution. Plus, I couldn't just leave Lucy with them. I couldn't trust these guys yet. Yet, after two weeks and 3 days later I'm a girlfriend to one of them. Still getting to me.

"Well boys, since Lucy is awake &amp; it has been a few weeks and you girls have not posed any threat to my family, you are allowed to go up above the surface." said Master Splinter.

"Really?!" Lucy and I yelled out.

Splinter chuckled inwardly at what we did.

"Yes. My sons, April and Casey will be with you on this search for your parents."

"Alright, well what are waiting for? C'mon lets go guys!" Lucy started running toward the exit and I ran toward the exit with her. All the others followed us behind, except for Master Splinter who seemed to have stayed behind.

But as soon as Lucy and I passed the token eaters by the lair's exit, Lucy stopped and was staring at the vehicle in front of us.

" .That?" asked Lucy.

"This is the Shellrazor." I answer her.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"I came up with the name. In case you were wondering." said Mikey, trying to sound cool.

Probably trying to impress Lucy.

It was cute how he liked her like that. I knew he likes her, just by the way he looks at her. And from the first time we all met. I wouldn't be too surprised if those two start dating later on. But, I'm going to give them their time of course. Unlike what happened with Leo and I, Lucy and I never dated other guys before.

We had celebrity crushes, like for me Dean Winchester from the TV show 'Supernatural', so damn hot! And for Lucy, Theo James from the Divergent series, of course. But obviously they don't count, even if we say something like 'they're our husbands' like a fangirl would say.

"This is awesome!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You guys built it?" she asked the gang.

"Well, technically Professor Brainiac built it." Raph answered.

"But I named it!" Mikey said in a cute way, trying to win Lucy's attention.

"Well, good team effort guys. This looks way too awesome." Lucy said to the boys.

Both boys blush a little pink. I thought it was too cute. I think Donnie might have a thing for my sister too, since he basically blushes all the time around her. I shall find out later who will win my sister's heart.

I don't mean to be...well mean, but I kind of vote for Mikey. He seems her type. Well, both the physical and personality wise.

Soon enough, we're all in the Shellrazor going to the surface.

"Where exactly would your parents be girls?" asked Leo, in the driver's seat.

Lucy and I looked at each other.

"Honestly Leo, we have no clue." I responded.

"Yeah, all I remember was them being dragged by some robot and into a triangle-shaped portal." Lucy said.

Everyone was looking at each other, looking as though they knew something we didn't.

"What? What is it?" I asked everyone.

"We think we know where your parents are. But, it's gonna be tricky trying to get to them." said Leo.

"Well what ever we have to do to get our parents back, we gotta try." Lucy saying, sounding desperate.

"Agreed." I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright." Leo replied, turning a right at an alleyway.

"But once we get there, you have to stay out of harms way, ok?" He asked the both of us.

We nodded our heads. We didn't know what we were getting into, but as long as we were getting our parents back, we'll be ready for anything.

I grabbed Lucy's hand and held onto it. She held onto my hand as well. She laid her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. And the rest of the ride we stayed like that, anxious.

**Well there you have it. If it's boring, I get it, but it was also a little important so yeah, for later. Again, I am truly sorry for the wait. I also hate it when peeps take FOREVER to update. But great news is that Quaser is doing the next chapter, so see you after!**


End file.
